Of Course I'm Gonna Drive, I'm Too Drunk To Walk
by gleeksforever
Summary: Rachel isn't the one to be caught drinking alcohol at a party, or is she?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! :) What up? Okay hah. Anyways, this is my first real story. So If I suck, cut me some slack, okay? lol just kidding. But still, feel free to comment and give me constructive criticism to see what I can work on! Okay, so my first story will be about.. _GLEE! _:) yay yay. Haha so if you guys like Glee, and are in love with Finchel ...continue reading. So I kind of just made up this story like 5 minutes ago, and I don't know, it was just something that sort of just popped in my head. So I hope it's good, review and okay I'll shut up now, haha. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters, but it would be totally awesome if I did.**

**

* * *

**

**Of Course I'm Gonna Drive, I'm Too Drunk To Walk.**

******Chapter One: 6 minutes. **

6 minutes left. 6 _minutes_**_. _ **This was it, last game of the season. Finn looked up at the score board as he made his way across the field. He looked at the bright numbers written smacked on the screen. '_Titans: 19 Guest: 19._' This was it. The next touchdown was either a win, or a lose. He was hoping for a win. The team has come so far this year. They're so close. He wasn't going to end the season a Lima Loser. He looked away from the score board onto the audience. He looked at the cheers, and screams he was getting from everyone, people yelling him numbers and positions. For a moment, he just wanted everyone to shut up and let him focus. Soon enough, someone caught his eye. Of course, standing up along the sidelines screaming "GO FINN!" wa_s, Rachel. His Rachel. _He spotted her in the distance, and shared a smile. _She's adorable. _He thought. She confidently smiled back, and blew a kiss in his direction. But that moment didn't last too long when Puck slapped Finn's helmet, causing him to stumble a bit.

"OW! Hey man, watch it." Finn fired back.

"Dude, we have 7 minutes left in the game, left in the season. You can have eye sex with Rachel all you want, but you have got to stay focused. We need to win." Puck exclaimed as he dragged Finn back to the other members, who were already huddled up in a circle, waiting for Finn to give them direction.

"So, Captain what's the plan?" A team member said.

Finn thought for a second, he looked at the other members, and thought of a play by play. "Alright guys, this is what we do. Puck I want you to run it. I'm gonna pass it to Mike, who's then gonna pass it on to David, Let's do play T9. Defense, cover. Offense, make sure you have other team on target. I need to make sure Mike is open when I pass him the ball. It's the last game, let's make it count. Titans on 3."

"1, 2, 3, TITANS!" everyone cheered and prepared to take their position.

Finn looked over at the audience one more time and saw Rachel making a 'good luck' sign with her hands. He smiled, and took place. No turning back. He waited nervously to call out the numbers.

"1, 2, 3 HIKE!" He yelled and took a step backwards he looked for Mike who was standing just a few feet away.

He threw the ball and Mike caught it right on que. He then ran alongside Puck making sure he was in the clear for when he caught the ball. He watched as Mike threw the ball towards David and Puck was now getting ready to get the ball. David threw the ball towards Puck, and Puck barely got a hold of it, but he caught it. Puck ran alongside, the field. Finn looked back at the clock that now was just seconds away from reaching zero.

'_Titans 21 Guest: 19.' _The crowd cheered, and roared in excitement. Everyone was jumping up from their seats. The team started hugging and throwing their helmets off as they too, cheered.

"YES! WE WON! WE WON!" The whole team yelled.

"YES! Man you were great." Finn said as he patted him on the back."

"Nah man, your the Captain, I mean without you we'd probably be burning our uniforms or something." Finn laughed as Puck went to the audience to other team members as some of the audience members congratulated them.

He smiled back at the audience, but frowned confusingly when he didn't see Rachel. "_Did she leave? Where __did she go_?" Finn thought as he walked along the field, only to be greeted by a giant back hug. He looked confused, and turned around to see who it was.

_Rachel. _"Rachel!" He pulled her into another hug.

"Hey! Congrats on the winning touchdown! I knew you guys were gonna win! I'm so proud of you Finn!"

"Thanks, but we couldn't have done this without you, Rach. You have no idea how much better I felt knowing you were out there supporting me."

Rachel smiled. "I'll always be there to support you."

He smiled, and pulled her into a long kiss. He felt her hand playing with the ends of his hair, as he wrapped his arms closer around her waist into his body.

It was such a perfect moment, until he felt someone tug onto the back of his uniform.

"Hey, what the hell dude?" Finn said as he pulled back.

_It was Puck._

"Well sorry to interrupt this face sucking party, but we do have another party to get too." Puck said with a smirk.

"What are you taking about?" Finn asked confusingly.

"Brittany's parents are out of town, she said that if the team won, she was gonna throw a huge victory party. Considering the fact we've won about 2 games this entire year, I suggest you go. I hear it's gonna be crazy. Everyone going. So, I'll see you there." Puck walked away.

"_A party? for the team? Wow, this I gotta go to. OH wait, what about Rachel? I doubt she wants to go, I doubt she'll even want me to go. But c'mon it's for the team, I gotta go. I worked my ass off this year, it's time we have some kind of fun. Not that I don't have fun with Rachel, but her version of fun is staying at home all day and watching Funny Girl until one of us decide to order pizza. But again, she doesn't like parties, she said partying in a high school causes people to like go crazy.. and nobody really talks to her because she usually just ends up taking about stuff that people really don't care about." _Finn thought.

"Uh... Finn?" Rachel said as she looked at him confused.

"Yeah?" Finn said as he brought himself back to reality.

"You know, you can go to the party ... if you want."

_Wait, What._

"Like Puck said, you've only won a few games this year, you deserve to have some fun after all the hard work you put into this game to make it count. Plus your the Captain, you should go. Plus I know how much you love hanging out with the guys." She said.

"Rachel, I'm not going if your not going." He said as he took her hand.

"I don't know, I'm not so commendable at parties, everyone just stares awkwardly at me. Especially when I try to educate them on how-" Rachel exclaimed, but was cut off.

"Rachel, babe look just come to the party, this can be something good, you can make new friends, plus I know alot of the people in Glee are probably going, you talk to them, so go."

"Who's going?"

"Kurt's going, and if Kurt's going Mercedes is bound to go. Quinn will be there, so will Brittany and Santana-"

"Finn, I don't exactly call those people my _friends_, I mean maybe Mercedes, but other than that we don't talk outside of Glee."

"Well than this is the perfect chance to make new friends, just come with me, and if you don't like it, we can always go back to your place and watch Funny Girl."

Rachel's eyes lit up. "Really?"

_Crap. Why did I say that.  
_

"Uh.. yeah sure." He said as he walked her to his car.

_This party better be good._

_

* * *

_

So what's gonna happen during the Victory party? Will it be crazy like Puck said? Will Rachel make friends? ... Or will something else happen? Something... very unlike Rachel? Okay, i'm already giving away to much lol. Anyways, how was it? was it good? bad? horrible? review and comment, if you like it and want me to continue, comment and tell me! please? :)

Okay i'm heading to bed, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! First off I would like to say Thank You to the reviews I've had! I thought i'd get like 3 maybe 4 reviews tops. So Thank you, Thank you guys so much! :) As long as I know you guys like my story, i'll keep writing! And about the scoring, a touchdown scores 6 points, not 2. Sorry about that, I didn't really think too much into the scoring, I don't watch football all that often... as you can see lol. But if it would make everyone feel better, _'Titans: 25 Guest: 19' _Okay, anyways 2nd chapter! And again, I'm still sort of new at this, and I don't want to disappoint anyone, but I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did Michael Buble would be on the show by now. **

**

* * *

**

**Of Course I'm Gonna Drive, I'm Too Drunk To Walk. **

**Chapter 2: Never Underestimate Rachel Berry. **

Finn and Rachel make their way inside Finn's car. They decide to quickly drop by Finn's house, (considering he's still wearing his uniform) and are surprised to see Kurt and Mercedes in the living room. He looked at Kurt who seemed to be trying to color coordinate his pants to match the vest he was trying on, while Mercedes was straightening her hair.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Finn asked he was walking in.

"Why, do you not want us here?" Mercedes asked as she put her straightener down.

Finn shook his head. "No, no it's not that, but I would have you two be at the party by now."

"Well Finn, we were heading their right after the game, but i was afraid my attire wasn't exactly something I would call 'festive' if you will. Casual yes, but not something I would be caught dead wearing at one of the hottest parties of the year, which we're invited to, so must I say how important it is to blend in with the crowd. So.. should I go with blue polyester or red rayon?" Kurt asked as he shoved two vests in front of Finn's face.

_"Blend in with the crowd? We will never blend in, Kurt." _Rachel thought.

_"What the hell is Kurt talking about? What's a polyester? is that some kind of a new color I'm supposed to know about?" _Finn thought.

"Well, uhm... I'm really not good with this sort of stuff, why don't you let Rachel choose?"

"What?" Rachel asked as she stepped from behind Finn.

"Yeah, Rachel why don't you help Kurt pick what to wear while I go change?" Finn said as pushed Rachel in front of Kurt.

"But Finn, I don't-" Rachel stopped.

_"Too late he's already upstairs." _

Rachel sighed.

Kurt looked at Rachel and rolled his eyes in disgust, and decided to just put on a light grey sweater he took out of his closet.

"Of course, I want to take fashion advice from the same girl who wore knee socks and care bear sneakers last Tuesday." He commented as he put on he sweater.

Rachel opened her mouth, clearly offended. "For your information those sneakers inhale and exhale as you walk, which is important in order for the feet to-"

"Okay, girl you better shut up now before I cut you, I really don't have time for you to go all Einstein on my brain. Me and Kurt gotta go." Mercedes said taking her purse.

"Tell Finn I'll be taking my car, so I don't need a ride home. My dad and his mom will be home around midnight, just in case you two plan on.. doing whatever it is you two do here." Kurt said as he opened the door.

"I'll let you know, Finn and I have plan on going to the party, and we plan on having a great time." Rachel said.

"Yeah, alright princess. See you at the party then." Kurt said as he closed the door with Mercedes following him.

Finn walked downstairs wearing a white t-shirt. his football jacket a pear of jeans and white sneakers. "Hey where did Kurt and Mercedes go?" he asked confusingly.

Rachel turned around. _Damn he looks so cute in that jacket... oh wait Rachel focus he asked you a question. _"They left to the party a couple of minutes ago."

"Oh, so do you wanna go now?" Finn said pulling grabbing his jacket.

"Of course, let's go have a good time, shall we?" Rachel said as opened the door.

"Let's." Finn said as he extended his arm to Rachel's.

* * *

**Party Time. **

Finn and Rachel pulled over to Brittany's house (it wasn't as hard as they thought, they could hear the music 3 miles down the road). As they got out of the car, Finn took her hand, and they began walking. She looked quite nauseous and Finn had to constantly ask her is she was okay, she smiled slightly and said yes, _liar. _She kept telling herself. Rachel looked over to Brittany's house, which was actually quite nice. What was happening though, wasn't very pretty at all.

Rachel's eyes completely bugged out. What she was watching wasn't what she imagined at all, (then again the only party's she ever attended either contained 5 year old tugging at her hair, or 70 year olds lecturing her about her short skirts, and how when they were her age it was considered a sin to even wear a skirt showing their ankles). This wasn't one of those parties. It was as if she was watching wild animals chasing after each other wrestling over the deer, on one of those shows on Animal Planet. She looked in horror as she saw kids running towards each other in the middle of the streets, spraying each other with bottles of beer. She saw kids throwing toilet paper at a nearby house. _Why is everyone screaming at each other? Why is that girl crying to that cat? And most importantly why is there a guy on the roof singing Kumbaya? Please, those aren't even the right notes. _

It was all too much. Rachel stopped. Frozen.

Finn looked confused and looked back. "Rach, what's wrong?" He said walking towards her.

Rachel looked down, wanting to cry. "I can't Finn, I can't do this."

"Rach, Is this because your nervous?" Finn asked curiously.

Rachel looked embarrassed. _Rachel Berry never gets nervous. Turns out Rachel Berry was wrong. _Rachel nodded.

Finn pulled her into a hug. "Rach, look there's nothing to be nervous about-"

Rachel pulled away. "Easy for you to say, you've been to dozens of these parties, you already know how to handle them. Unlike you, i've never been to one. I'm not the most "popular" kid in the school you know." Rachel said jokingly.

Finn laughed a bit. "Tell you what, I'm here, okay? your not alone. So don't be nervous, just have a good time." Finn said as he pulled an arm around her.

Rachel smiled. "Thanks." She felt a bit more comforted knowing Finn was there.

They walked up to Brittany's door step, and Finn rang the doorbell. But, no answer. He rang it again, no answer.

They looked both looked confused. "M-Maybe we're at the wrong address?" Rachel said looking up at Finn.

Just then the door swapped open. Finn pulled Rachel's back into his chest as they both witnessed about 12 guys running past each other, laughing and cheering "Titans!" into the streets. A couple of seconds later, two football players came to the front of the door, carrying Brittany as she cheered along with the guys, holding her cup of high, they carried her outside where they soon ran off.

Finn and Rachel looked surprised. "I'm guessing we're at the right house." Finn said as he laughed and walked inside.

Rachel looked in astonishment when she stepped inside Brittany's house. She actually had a nice house, it was pretty big too. There was so many people though, so it made it seem small. She looked over to her right only to find two kids making out, she looked in disgust and turned to her right, only to find 2 vases being thrown around by 2 kids. _Wow, I hope those kids are careful, or else they could- _one of the kids lost balance and dropped the vase. _never-mind. _Rachel looked over to the table, she found drinks spilled on the table, and chips scattered beside the floor. _Wow, I wonder how Brittany's going to clean this up, the girl could barely work a microwave, let alone use a vacuum._

Both Finn and Rachel made their way over to the living room, where he spotted Puck with a few of his friends.

"Hey man, you decided to show up." Puck said as he high five-d Finn.

"Yeah bro, I wasn't going to miss the hottest party of the year." The guys cheered, and Rachel pushed back a bit, feeling uncomfortable.

"So, Berry what are you doing here?" One of the football player asked.

"I'm here to have fun, and to support my boyfriend." Rachel answered proudly.

The guys rolled their eyes. "C'mon Berry, you can't have fun without involving some sort of crazy planner."

Rachel was offended. "I can have fun, I'm always fun."

They laughed. "Yeah okay Berry, you keep telling yourself that."

They all broke apart still laughing as they walked over to a couple of cheerios.

Finn looked at her. "Don't let them get to you, they're just messing with your head."

Rachel looked down. "Well, you didn't stop them."

Finn rolled his eyes and sighed. "Rach, c'mon let's not fight tonight, We won our first game in like... forever. The only game we'll probably ever win again for a long time. Let's just have a good time." Finn pleaded.

"Fine. Look why don't you just hang out with your friends, and i'll try to make some of my own." Rachel said comfortably.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't mind hanging around you the entire night." Finn said.

"No, no I mean you have your friends, although I'm not sure why you choose to hang out with them, but that doesn't matter. Anyways, like I was saying, I have mine. Well sort of, I'll make some. This gives me the perfect opportunity to make some friends of my own." Rachel smiled.

Finn put his hands in his pockets. "Alright, just call me if anything happens, i'll just around here if you need me."

"Thank you, Finn." Rachel kissed him on the cheek and sprinted off to find some friends, _hopefully. _

* * *

**Finally. I had to write this chapter like a billion times because I kept forgetting to save it. So sorry if it's really crappy. And school started, so i'll be updating every weekend If I can :) Anyways, Is Rachel going to find herself some new friends? You'll be surpised what kind of people she just 'happens' to run into. Is Finn going to get to her in time to realize she's making a mistake? Find out next time :) Until then, review review review please :) I need reviews. Oh btw Glee season 2 premieres in like 3 days, EXCITED OMG :D okay bye now! thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 wohoo! Okay anyways, this is Chapter 3! Glee premired last Tuesday! how did everyone like it? :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Never will I own Glee. Unless Ryan Murphy e-mails me to join him in writing a script for an episode concerning Finchel. THEN I own Glee. But that will never happen, boo me.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Party Animals on the loose.**

Rachel sprinted across the house keeping an eye out for some people she would soon call friends. Well until the party was over that is. But it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. Almost the entire school was here, and she couldn't find one descent person she could make some descent conversation. Everyone was either drinking, smoking, crying, or making out. Rachel decided to move along the stairwell, where she saw a familiar face.

"Kurt!" She hugged him slightly and smiled to finally see someone she recognized.

Kurt looked as if she was some sort of stranger. "why are you touching me, I thought we both agreed on the whole personal space issue." Kurt said trying to jiggle his way out of Rachel tight hug.

Rachel pulled back, still smiling. "Oh sorry Kurt, I was just so excited to finally see someone I know."

Kurt nodded. "I get what your saying, this whole time i've been here, only 2 people have complimented on my outfit." Kurt said adjusting his shirt.

Rachel giggled. "Well make that 3 people, I think you look great."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you." Kurt looked confused when he didn't a certain person. "Where's Finn?"

"Oh he's hanging out with a few of his football friends. It's his night after all, he deserves to hang out with some friends." Rachel nodded.

"Wow, that's nice you did that for him." Kurt said surprised.

"Yeah, well where's Mercedes?" Rachel asked.

"I have no idea. She was talking to a few cheerios not too long ago, but I can't seem to find her now. It's pretty impossible to find anyone here."

"Well I found you." Rachel said reassuringly.

Kurt sighed. "Yeah...well I'm going to grab some soda. I'll see you around." Kurt said and took off practically running.

Rachel was lost. Now she has nobody. Once again, she was on friend watch.

_30 minutes, and still nobody. It came to the point where she was actually desperate. She tried talking to some chick who was in her biology class, but she told her she had to go to hospital, and then pushed herself down the stairs._

Rachel Berry wondered around the house, until she decided to head to Brittany's backyard. It was a warm night, with a slight breeze here and there. Her backyard was nice, lights shimmering along her house, lighting the moonlight sky. She made her way beside a chair, where she was spooked by 4 cheerios, who looked at her kind of shocked.

Rachel opened her mouth but no words came out. "U-uh I'm sorry, I'll leave." Rachel turned the other way, she heard whispering, and figured they were trash talking to her, but was shocked when one of the cheerios stopped her.

"No wait! Hey, I'm Samantha." She smiled, as she greeted herself.

Rachel was still in shock. _No cheerleader has ever done that. ever. Unless they were going to insult her. But a cheerio was actually being nice to her. Is the world ending or something. _

"H-hi, I'm R-R Rachel." Rachel smiled slightly, still confused.

"I know. Your dating quarterback Finn Hudson, am I right?" She smiled.

"Y-yeah, I am." Rachel smiled.

"That's _so _cool." She said enthusiastically.

_Now __I'm__ sure the world is ending. A cheerio just said something she did was cool. _

"Uh, thank you?" Rachel said.

"So, do you want to hang out with us?" She said pointing towards the other cheerios laughing and smiling.

Rachel smiled. _She was un-sure at first, but she was desperate. And a cheerio actually thought she was cool, this is a once in a life time opportunity. _

"Sure." Samantha took her wrist, and led her to the other cheerios.

When Samantha and Rachel went up to the cheerios, they looked at Rachel and started to smile a bit. Each of them with a drink in their hand, and 2 others seemed to have what looked like a blunt. They cheerleaders introduced themselves, at first it was kind of awkward. Rachel didn't know what to say, the cheerleaders started to talk about how hot Taylor Lautner was, and how much they hated their bodies. Rachel was surprised, alot of the girls here were insecure with the way they looked, from Rachel point of view, they all looked perfect, but apparently that wasn't the case. Either this one wanted bigger boobs, or that one hated their nose. Rachel just nodded, afraid to say something stupid that might have her running out the door.

Soon enough the girls stopped talking, and sipped their drinks. There was 2 packs worth of beer on the table, and the blunt was being passed around. Rachel just shaked her head when the blunt made it her way, and gave it to the next person. A couple of moments later, a cheerleader tossed Rachel a beer, and Rachel shook her head no.

"Oh, c'mon Rachel, it's a _party._ Have some fun will ya'. I doubt you'll be doing this again. It's not as if our football team wins wins these things all the time." The cheerleader smirked.

Rachel knew drinking was not good. But something in her gut kept telling her this cheerleader had a point. Rachel just pushed that thought aside, and left the drink down onto the grass.

"So, how's your relationship going with Finn?" A cheerleader asked as she sipped her drink.

"Good. We've been together for almost 3 months now." Rachel smiled.

"aww, that's adorable. So how far have you two gone?" The cheerio asked curiously.

Rachel looked confused. "I don't understand."

The cheerio rolled her eyes, and sipped her drink again. "Oh c'mon, have you two had sex yet?"

"what? no no, we haven't." Rachel said, shocked that they would ask that question.

Everyone sighed. "Well when you do, let us know. We hear he's great in bed."

Rachel was even more confused. "What are-"

A cheerleader quickly stopped her from talking. "So where is your man anyways?" She said.

"I- I don't know." Rachel said looking down.

Samantha took her shoulder, and grabbed Rachel's drink off the ground. They started walking towards the front yard. "Look Rachel, I have to be honest with you, you don't seem too much into this party, and to tell you the truth, I can see why. You just aren't the fun type. Your more like a cross between a singing parrot, or an elderly lady."

Rachel frowned as she looked down to her shoes.

Samantha smiled. "No worries, though this is why I've brought you here." Samantha led Rachel's hand towards a guy who looked an awful lot like...

"Noah?" Rachel said confused. She hardly reconized him. He reeked of alcohol, and he almost fell backwards when he turned around to face Rachel.

"Oh look-k how it is, R-R-Rachel what are you doing here-e?" He stuttered.

"Noah, where's Finn?" She said not caring whether Puck was drunk or not. She just wanted to know where Finn was to take her home from all of this.

"He-he oh, where-e did he go?" Puck said turning back around.

"Found him." Samantha smirked, as she pointed towards the front yard.

_Finn was outside, walking. He looked a bit bummed out._

Rachel looked at him, confused. She wanted to walk towards him and just hug him. But Sam stopped her... again.

"Rachel, Do you think that Finn needs this right now?" Samantha said pushing Rachel back inside.

Rachel looked at her confused. "Huh? w-what are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"Look, take it from someone who's dated a football player. Do you really think he wants to you go hang on to him like a leech and run and tell him that you want to go home? Does he really want to spend one of the biggest nights of the year, listening to Rachel Berry whine all night. No offense. But seriously, let the kid have some fun, he deserves that much after what he's gone through the past year." Samantha said.

_Maybe she's right. Wow, when a cheerio starts to make sense, then you know you have got to change something. _

Rachel agreed. "Alright, fine. What do I need to do?" She said.

Samantha smirked. "That's where Puck comes in."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN.. okay I wanted to write more, and I might write more tomarrow, but it's almost midnight and i'm extremely tired. I just wanted to get something up before the weekend is over. Anyways, what's gonna happen next? Why does Puck have to get involved? And is Samantha really trying to be her friend, or is this some kind of evil plot to break Finn and Rachel up? And why was Finn randomly walking outside looking bummed? Find out next time :) Until them, comment comment, review review :) THANKS EVERYONE SO MUCH! i love reading your reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Glee readers :) Okay so i'm just going to go straight to the story. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Never will I own Glee. Ever. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Desperate.

Samantha and Rachel walked over to Puck, only to find him and 2 other guys trying to chug a bottle of vodka down his throat.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" everyone screamed and laughed when Puck completely emptied his bottle down, and raised it up in the air.

"HELL YEAH NOBODY CAN BEAT PUCKZILLA!" Puck laughed as he stumbled a bit.

Samantha raised her hand. "I know somebody that can." She said as she smirked.

Puck looked over to Samantha confusingly. "W-who?" He said.

Sam smiled and pointed to Rachel. "This chick."

Rachel looked stunned. "WHAT? - Where are you going with this?"

"Just follow my lead." She said looking over to Puck.

_Everyone laughed. _"You ca-can't be serious." He said trying to catch his breath, as he put his hand on his stomach.

"Oh, I'm dead serious Puckerman. Rachel can chug down a bottle faster, then you can. _Bet on it." _

"Al-r-ight. Let's put to the t-test." Puck leaned down and grabbed two small beers. "Here-e, before we start-t the real g-aame. I w-wanna make sure S-sam isn't just making this up-p. I need to know Ba-erry- here can handle beer, before-s we ga-rab the big guns. " Puck tossed rachel a beer, and opened his.

Rachel looked horrified, and whispered to Sam. "I'm not so sure I'm comfortable about this Samantha, i've never had a beer in my entire life, and now your telling everyone I can beat Noah in a chugging contest? What if I lose? Then what? I can die."

Sam sighed. "Rachel, keep in mind your doing this for Finn. He wants to have a good time, you want to have a good time. So do you two both a favor, and loosen up a bit." She opened Rachel's beer.

Rachel hesitated. "I'm still a bit apprehensive. I mean I've seen Puck. Last year at our annual Glee sleepover, he managed to drink 4 bottles of this stuff. I can't even stand the smell of one." She said making a bitter face.

Sam laughed a bit. "Relax, Puck's been drinking since he got here. He's only one last chug away from either passing out, or throwing up. Whatever happens first. He won't be able to handle another contest. So you'll automatically win." She smiled.

Rachel breathed in, and nodded. "Alright, I'll do it."

Sam clapped her hands. "Yes!" Sam grabbed Rachel's free hand and led her over to Puck.

Puck looked over to Rachel. "Q-quitting, Berry?" He smirked.

Rachel put on her traditional. 'Rachel Berry never quits' face. "Not a chance, Puckerman." She moved over to face Puck on the other side of the living room, as a crowd started to form around them.

"Ready when you are, Berry." He said.

Someone started counting. "1...2...3.. CHUG!"

Both Rachel and Puck sipped their drunks down at the same time. Rachel's mouth quivered a bit, at the bitter taste of the drink. But continued on. Everyone was cheering, and rooting for both Rachel and Puck. After about 10 seconds, Rachel put down her drink and wiped her mouth. Everyone looked surprised, with the mouths wide open. As soon as Rachel set her drink down, Puck quickly threw his down. "No way, Berry! You cheated!"

Rachel opened her mouth in disbelief. "Oh shut up, Puckerman. I didn't cheat. I beat you, _fair and square._" She smirked.

Puck looked as if he was about to cry. "But-but- how?"

Rachel shrugged. _"Lungs of a singer, baby."_ She smiled.

Puck scowled. "Whatever man. Let's just see how you do with these." He took out a bottle of vodka opened it, and handed it over to Rachel."

Rachel looked at the readings. "40% Alcohol." _Gulp._

Puck looked at Rachel, and smiled. "Nervous, Berry?"

Rachel looked up, and smiled back. "Not at all. Let's do this." She said getting in position.

The kids started to count again, which then proceeded by cheering. Both Rachel and Puck started to drink down as fast as they could.

Rachel won the first round, but Puck insisted on doing another one. The next round, Puck won. But Rachel accused of Puck on cheating, and wanted a do over. The next round of drinks, Puck and Rachel won back to back winnings. Rachel and Puck went through about 3 more drinks, and it was set on a dead end tie.

"Y-ou-you- readyz- Be-Be-Be-Barry?" Puck stuttered.

"Oh, y-aa I'm s-s-o read-y." Rachel managed to say as she tried to grab her drink.

Sam smiled as she looked at both Puck, and Rachel, satisfied. "Okay guys. This one is for all the marbles. Whoever wins this, will be crowned champion." She said.

Both Rachel and Puck looked at each other and nodded.

Samantha began counting, and they both started to chug down their drunks. About 8 seconds after they started, they were midway through, when Puck dropped his drink the floor. Rachel was startled, and looked over at Puck who was already out the door, leaning over to a bush, vomiting.

Everyone looked in disgust, while other told Rachel to finish her drink. Rachel quickly grabbed a hold of her drink, and finished it clean.

Everyone cheered. "We have a new champion!" Everyone laughed and congratulated her giving Rachel high-fives. It's to bad, Rachel missed almost all of them.

A couple of minutes later, Puck returned. Being the bad sport that he is, he told Rachel that the only reason she won was because, she was Jewish. Which really didn't make any sense at all, because Puck was Jewish too.

The music was turned back on, and Rachel and Sam started dancing. Samantha kept passing on Rachel liquor, and Rachel gladly accepted. Rachel was acting so different. She found herself dancing on tables, and singing to songs she found so widly innapropriate. And about an hour later, Rachel was completely _drunk. _I mean she was drunk before, but now it came to a point where she could barely walk without stumbling, or wobbling around.

Rachel found herself alone when she noticed Sam wasn't by her side midway through a song they were both dancing too.

Rachel looked around, and found Sam back in the backyard with a group of cheerios talking, and giggling.

"Hey-y, girlz." Rachel said putting an arm around Sam.

"Ew. Get away from you freak." Sam said pushing Rachel off, causing her to fall.

Rachel looked at her confused, and laughed a bit. "V-very fu-nyny." Rachel said trying to get back up.

"Look at her. She's pathetic." A cheerio said pushing Rachel back down.

"What happened, Berry? Too drunk to stand up?" Another girl laughed.

Rachel looked at them, teary eyed. "W-w-hat are you ga-uys talking about-t?" She said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "_Please_ Berry, do you really think that we were actually your friends?"

Rachel looked down, tears falling.

"Let's be real here, Berry. We were never friends. But something about using a loser like you, for my entertainment, Well... it was just too good of a chance to pass up. And let's face it, Finn loves a girl who knows how to have a good time. So in a way, we actually helped you. That sounds gross. But it's true. I mean c'mon, it was just a matter of time before he brakes up with you." Sam leaned down closer to face Rachel, eye to eye. "Jocks and Losers. Don't mix. Get it straight." And with that, Sam left the backyard, with all the other cheerios following behind her laughing.

Rachel was left, alone. She couldn't believe what just happened. Of course, it was too good to be true. The whole time she thought she had one friend, was actually using her. What was so weird though, was that Rachel didn't cry. I mean, she was at first. But she stopped. She just sat there. _thinking. _She was thinking about what the cheerio just said, then looked up saw the moon and imagined it to be cheese. Now she wanted cheese. And when Rachel's determined, she doesn't stop until she gets what she wants. Rachel quickly got up, and looked over to the table, _no cheese. Sigh._ She saw a half a cup full of beer, and smiled slightly as she grabbed a hold of it.

Rachel made her way through the living room, and ignored the sight of the cheerios now laughing at her trying to walk. After a couple of minutes she made her way outside. She looked for the car, and tried to remember which one it was. She looked around the block trying to find the right car, she soon peeked into the window of a red car, and reconized her sweater was inside. She smiled, and tried to open the door to her car, but it was locked. _Crap. _She realized she didn't drive here. _This was Finn's car. _Great. Now she needed to find Finn.

She turned around, and made slowly made her way to Brittany's front yard. She looked around, and noticed it was much quieter then it was when she got here. She tried to pull out her phone to call Finn, but stopped when she saw who was coming towards her.

"Hey." Finn smiled.

"Heyw-what ares ya-ou-u doing out her-e?" Rachel giggled.

Finn laughed a bit. "Eh, it was getting too crazy in there. I decided to just come out here for a while." Finn said putting his hands to his pockets.

Rachel laughed. "I-I know. It's crazy-y." Rachel said sipping her drink.

Finn laughed. "Rachel, why are you talking like that?"

_Uh-oh. _"Like what?" _That's it, Berry play innocent._

Finn just shaked his head. "Nothing, it's just for a minute you sounded a bit..." Finn paused. "Nevermind." Finn smiled again.

After a couple of seconds, Finn spoke.

"Yeah, well did you make friends?" Finn said remembering why they sepereated in the first place.

Rachel thought for a second. "Nottreaaliy." Rachel said looking down.

Finn frowned. "Aw, babe. I'm sorry." Finn said pulling Rachel in for a hug.

Rachel smiled a bit. "I-t's okaa-y. I s-till had-d a ga-good time." Rachel said wrapping her arms around Finn's neck.

Finn smiled. "Well i'm happy you did." Finn leaned in as he pulled Rachel in a for kiss. It was going so well, until Finn pulled back staring at Rachel, confused.

"What-s wrong?" Rachel said worringly.

"Rachel, why does your breath smell like alcohol?" Finn said stepping away from Rachel.

_Busted.

* * *

_

**2:20am. Done. I was going to add another part to this, but I'm like falling asleep. Hah. So sorry if this part isn't as great :/. Oh, and excuse my bad drunken writing. I didn't really know how to type as if Rachel was drunk, so sorry if it's like, super bad. Lol. Anyways, thank you guys for the awesome reviews! I REALLY enjoy reading them, and hearing your opinions :) Makes my day. I think the're only gonna be about 2 more parts to this story before it ends, I wanna start writing some more fanfics, but I feel like I need to finish this one first. Anyways, thanks you guys! and keep reviewing! **


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW! First off I would like to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! You guys seriously ROCK! :) I smiled the entire time going through your comments! I love how everyone is exciting and so into it, and giving ideas and such! you guys seriously make writing this story worth wild! so thanks! Anyways, here's the next chapter to the story! (Longest chapter 2,107 words, well it's alot for me. Lol.) So Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, we would have seen Cory Monteith shirtless by now.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Catch me if you can.

"w-what are you talking about?" Rachel murmured.

"Why do you smell like alcohol, Rachel?" He said.

Rachel quickly shook her head, and smiled a bit. "Someone must have spiked my drink."

Finn looked worried, and leaned in a bit. "Who?"

"How should I know." She said annoyed, and turned away to sip her drink.

"What are you drinking?" He said looking over her cup.

Rachel pulled her drink to her chest. "Nothing, it's water."

Finn looked at Rachel in _"do you think I'm stupid face?" _and chuckled a bit. "Last time I checked, water was clear."

Rachel looked down, and rolled her eyes. "W-ell last time I-I checked, you-u we're t-tall."

Finn looked at Rachel in confusion, and shrugged his shoulders. "I am tall?"

"Righ-t, w-well you-u didn't give me enough-h time for a come-back. So whe-n I think-k of a come-back, I'm-m coming-g-back." She said trying to walk past Finn.

Rachel took a couple of steps, but ended up tripping over her own two feet. Luckily, Finn catched her in time before she hit the floor.

Finn held Rachel closely. "R-rachel, are you drunk?"

Rachel laughed and looked up to face Finn. "Your-r cute. Why d-o people keep s-aying I'mz drunk-k? I'm f-aine, see?" Rachel broke way from Finn's arms, and began walking again, this time hitting the floor.

Finn ran towards Rachel and bend down. "Rachel, are you okay?"

Rachel grabbed his hands, and looked at it curiously. "Wh-y do-o you ha-ve big ha-hands?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "Yep. Your wasted all right." Finn grabbed Rachel's arms, and lifted her up.

Finn cupped Rachel's face, and faced it towards his, making sure she was looking at him. _Wow, her eyes are really dilated. _"Alright, Rachel. I'm gonna take you home, okay? I can save the yelling for tomorrow." He said releasing Rachel, and taking out his car keys.

Rachel watched closely as he took out his car keys from his pockets, and rememebered why she needed them.

She smiled, and snatched them from Finn before he could react.

Finn looked at semi-pissed. "Hey! Rachel, why'd you do that? Give me back my keys." He said holding out his hand.

Rachel giggled. "I'm wanna drive!" She said pouting her lips like a 5 year old.

Finn shook his head. "Rachel, your in no condition to drive. You can barely walk." He said trying to grab the keys from Rachel.

Rachel swung her arm in the opposite direction hiding the keys behind her back. "Na-aah-ah."

_Finn was getting annoyed. _"Rachel, c'mon it's not funny anymore. Just give me my keys, so I can take you home."

"Either I drive-e. Or I drii-ve. Tha-e choi-ce is your-s Hudson." She said sipping her drink, once more.

Finn looked at Rachel sipping her drink, and grabbed it from her hand. "Stop drinking this stuff."

Rachel looked at Finn holding the drink. "G-ive it backkk!" She whined, and stomped her foot to the ground.

"Okay, fine. How about we make a trade? If you give me back my keys, I'll give you back your drink, okay?" He said.

Rachel nodded. "Okay-y fine." She said.

Finn pulled out his free hand, and Rachel pulled out her hand with the car keys, she was just about them to Finn, when she snatched his drink out of his hand, and ran passed him laughing, still hanging onto the car keys.

Finn looked up and sighed.

"Your-r ga-onna have to catch-h me, i-f you want your k-eys!" She said in a singing tone, and ran off, almost falling a couple of times.

Finn kicked the tree, frustrated, and started to run after Rachel. _The things I do for love, man. _He thought.

* * *

Rachel looked behind, to see if Finn was following her, she seemed to have lost him.. for now. She giggled, and stopped running when she spotted Mercedes on sitting on the grass with her head down.

Rachel walked up to Mercedes, and tilted her head. _What if she's dead. _She thought. She went to go grab a long stick from beside the tree, and poke Mercedes' arm.

Mercedes quickly looked up. "Ow! Rachel, what the hell? That hurt!" She said rubbing the side of her arm with her hand.

_Oh, cool she's not dead. _She threw down the stick, and sipped her drink again before throwing it on the ground.

Mercdes watched her. "Uh, Rachel? what did you just do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just littered. You NEVER litter." Mercedes said looking at her as if she were some kind of new badass version of Rachel.

Rachel just shrugged. "Who's litter? Why can't I do litter?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Oh God, it's like talking to another Brittany."

"Are Brittany and Litter friends?" She asked, sitting down on the grass beside Mercedes.

"Shut. Up." Mercedes said getting annoyed.

Rachel looked closer at Mercedes, and saw a tear coming from the corner of her eye.

"Why is their water coming from your eyes?" Rachel asked.

Mercedes shook her head. "It's nothing. It's just, do you think I'm pretty?" She said looking over Rachel.

Rachel smiled a bit. "Of c-ourse. I t-hink your v-ery pretty." She said.

Mercedes smiled as well. "I hope you aren't just saying that."

"No-no. I d-on't lie." She said.

"Thanks. I just wish all guys, thought that." She said blowing into her tissue.

"-what happened?" She asked scooting closer to Rachel.

"Well I was having a great time, until these guys from the party were acting like jerks, and said.." She was already in tears. "They.. just said some pretty hurtful things." She said not wanting to finish.

Rachel grabbed onto Mercedes shoulder. "Don't la-listen to them. Your so much better than-n them. Y-ou should be proud-d of who-o you are. Don't-t let them-m make you think otherwise." She said.

Mercedes smiled. "Thanks Rachel. I like having these conversations with you, you know without having you irritate the hell out of me." She chuckled a bit, and rubbed her shoulder against Rachel's.

Rachel smiled, and yawned. "I-I'm going to ba-bed now. Goodnight." She said laying down on the grass.

Mercedes looked confused. "Uh, Rachel this is not your house."

Mercedes looked over, but Rachel was already knocked out. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

Finn came running over. "Hey, have you seen Rachel?"

Mercedes pointed over to the already sleeping Rachel.

"Is that her?" He said leaning down a bit to get a closer look.

Mercedes nodded. "Yup. She was talking all kind of crazy." She said remembering their conversation.

Finn nooded, and took the keys out of Rachel's hand put them in his pocket, and picked her up bridal style. "Yeah that's because she's drunk."

Mercedes laughed a bit. "Yeah right."

"No i'm serious." He said.

Mercedes opened her mouth, in shock. "What? This whole time I was talking to her, she was drunk?"

"Yeah I know. I'm just as shocked as you are. So I'm guessing she's asleep?"

Mercedes nodded.

Finn sighed relieved. "Good. I'm gonna take her home. Do you know if Kurt's around?"

"He left a while ago. I'm sure he's home by now." Mercedes said standing up.

"That's just perfect." He said sarcastically. "I guess I'll see you at school then?" He said walking away.

Mercedes smiled. "Yeah, Oh! wait, before you go, after Rachel wakes up, do you mind telling her I said thanks?" She said.

Finn looked confused. "For what?"

"Just, thanks." She shrugged.

Finn smiled slightly. "Okay, I will."

* * *

_Inside Finn's car._

Finn carefully opened his car door, and put Rachel inside the passenger's seat, making sure he buckled her seat belt, in case she makes a fuss if she wakes up. He quickly got into the driver's seat, and turned on the engine. He started to drive towards Rachel's house when he realized Rachel's dad's were home. _Holy shit. How am I supposed to explain to teh Berry's that their daughter is drunk without them kicking the crap out of me? I can't take her home like this. She's going to get in so much trouble. They trusted me to take care of her, they'll probably never let me see her again. What am I supposed to do? _

Just then Finn got an idea, he quickly pulled over and popped out his cellphone from his back pocket, he dialed a number and pressed call.

"Hello? Kurt. Dude where are you?" He said quickly.

"Ugh, Finn it's almost 3am. Why are you calling me?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"It's Rachel. Listen she's drunk. I can't take her home. Her dad's will probably ground her for life."

"Wait, Rachel's drunk? Hold on a minute." Kurt pulled away from his phone, and laughed hysterically.

Finn groaned, as he heard Kurt's loud laughter. Kurt pulled the phone back to his ear, as he catched his breath. "Okay, okay I'm done."

"Dude, i'm not playing. What am I gonna do?"

"Look, I have no idea. Just take her home, and deal with the consequences." He said plopping his head to his pillow.

"Even if that means the chopping of my man parts?" He said.

Kurt made a gross out face. "Ew okay whatever. Look it's 3am, I don't have the best ideas, just be lucky I even picked up."

_Finn got an idea. _"Wait. Who's home?"

"My dad, your mom. Both of which are sleeping."

"Okay, good. Look I was thinking, Rachel could probably spend the night over at our place?" He said hopeful.

Kurt quickly sat back up. "No! No! No! No way, Hudson. Me, plus a drunken Rachel? It's practically social suicide."

"Oh c'mon. It won't be that bad. Rachel's already alseep. I'm pretty sure she'll sleep through the rest of the night, and then I'll take her back home, first thing in the morning."

Kurt groaned.

Finn smiled, and took it as a yes. "Thanks man. Look I owe you one. Okay just make sure the door is open when Rachel and me get there, i'll be sure to call you when we pull into the driveway."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just hurry up." He whispered.

"No problem. I'll call you in a few." He hung up, and put his phone away.

* * *

**Hoping you guys enjoyed this chapter! What's going to happen next, when Rachel spends the night with Kurt AND Finn? I'll tell you one thing. Nobody's gonna get ANY sleep. Hah. Anyways, I'm sorry for all the spelling errors, i'm too lazy to correct them all, i'll do it tomarrow :) Thanks so much for all your lovely comments! Keep reviewing! I truly love reading them! So, keep reviewing! Thanks to everyone who reads the story! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**YOU GUYS ARE IN FOR A REAL TREAT :D Updated before the weekend! WOHOOO!**

**So I got just a TINY bit excited, and wrote this. It's reallll long, so I hope ya'll are up for some awesome Finchel, & Kurt moments!**

**Gahh thanks guys for the overwheming reviews! have I mentioned how much you guys ROCK? :D Okay the next chapter, I actually need to thank a reviewer of mine that helped me decide what to write for this chapter so thank you: _hola_. You helped me write what to do for this chapter, so thanks! and a couple of other comments that literally made me LOL:**

_**xxxRadushPxxx**_

_**musicallygleek235**_

_**nycmargo**_

**your comments made me laugh so much! thank you guys! All my reviewers are insanely awesome! :)**

**okay, I should shut up now. Next chapter, here we go! Enjoy guys!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Shoot me.

Finn decided to call Rachel's dads to let them know where there daughter was. He didn't want them to worry. The problem was, he didn't know how to tell them. _Oh yeah hey Mr. Berry, your daughter got drunk at a party, and is sleeping over at her boyfriend's house. Hope your cool with that. _Yeah that won't sent him straight to his grave. He quickly shifted his mind over to Rachel, he smiled a bit at her soundless sleeping_,_ and removed a strand of hair from her face. _She looks so cute when she's sleeping. _It was then his phone rang. _Shit. _He jumped a bit and quickly looked at the number calling, and gulped. _"Hiram Berry, calling." _He didn't have time to panic, so he answered.

"Hello?" Finn whispered as he grabed the phone.

"Finn! I'm so glad you picked up. I've been calling Rachel for the past hour, but no answer. I was beginning to worry. Are you with her, by any chance?" Hiram said.

_Crap. Crap. Crap. _Finn pulled the phone closer to his ear. "Uhm, yes. She actually fell asleep. We left the party early. But we were hungry, so we stopped by this Mexican resturant in town, and... she seemed to have a minor case of food posioning." Finn said quickly.

Hiram gasped a bit. "What? Is she alright?"

Finn quickly responded. "Yeah, she's fine. I mean she threw up a couple of times, but she's sleeping it off."

Hiram sighed in relief. "Oh, that's good. What time will you be bringing her home?" He asked.

Finn rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. "Well, actually I was wondering if she can spend the night at my house. My mom said food posioning can last a couple of days, or even weeks. She's a nurse, so if anything happens, she'll know what to do. My mom and me can help take turns, you know taking care of her and all. And I'm sharing a room with Kurt, so you don't have to worry about us doing anything. I can sleep on the couch if that makes you feel better, and we'll be under parental supervision. If that's okay with you, sir." Finn breathed out.

Finn closed his eyes. Getting ready for what he thought was a death sentence.

Hiram spoke. "Alright. She can spend the night."

Finn opened his eyes. "Really?" He said in a hopeful tone.

Hiram smiled. "Yes. Now, I trust you Finn. Don't do something that might say so otherwise."

Finn smiled. "Yes Sir. I promise you can trust me. I'll be sure to have her back tomarrow."

"Thank you Finn, have a good night." He said.

"Goodnight to you too, Sir." Finn smiled, and hung up the phone.

_I cant believe that he actually said YES. Rachel's dads' are awesome. Alright, now I just have to-_ Just as Finn pulled into his driveway, he felt someone murmuring something onto the window still. He looked over cautiously, and sighed when he saw who was awake.

_Rachel. _She was softly singing Twinke Twinkle Little Star, and using her index finger to draw what he thought looked like a bunch of triangles on top of eachother.

Finn leaned in a bit closer. "Rachel?" he tugged at her shoulder a bit.

Rachel leaned in closer to the window, and curled her legs into a little ball. "Stop-p ittz da-dadds."

Finn squinted his eyes, barely hearing what she just said. "Huh? Rachel it's me Finn. Remember?"

Rachel turned around to face Finn, and giggled. "I rem-ember yous."

Finn smiled and rubbed her shoulders. "That's good. Okay, just hold on a minute while I make a phone call." He quickly pulled out his phone, and started to dual Kurt's number.

"Hello? Kurt I'm outside." Finn said quickly, looking out the window.

Just then Lady Gaga started to blast his car.

Rachel started to bounce from her seat like a 5 year old on a sugar rush, and started sing along.. _very loudly._

"I WANTSZ YOURSZ LOVESZ-Z AND ROMANCE YOU AND ME-S COULD-D WRITE-E A BAD-D ROMANNCEE-E" Rachel sang along to the car stareo which was now on full volume.

Finn quickly noticed what was happening, and mumbled something under his breath. He hung up his phone, and turned off his car stereo. "Dammit, Rachel. Don't touch anything. We can't sing now. My neighbors are already mad at me for the drumstick I threw at their window last week. We gotta be quiet, okay? Can you just be hold still for a minute?" He said clasping her hands together.

Rachel giggled and nodded. "You-rs handsz ar-e still- ba-big."

Finn rolled his eyes.

Just then he heard a knock coming from his car seat window, Finn jumped up hitting his head onto the car ceiling.

_It was Kurt. _Finn turned around and rolled his window down, and started whispering.

"Crap Kurt. You scared me." Finn said rubbing the top of his head.

Kurt leaned over, and looked over at Rachel curiously, he raised one eyebrow when he saw Rachel was counting the number of fingers she had, according to Rachel, she had 57.

Kurt looked back at Finn. and shook his head. "I thought she was asleep?" He said.

"She was!" Finn turned around to look at Rachel. "..I guess she woke up." He shrugged his shoulders.

Rachel smiled and laughed a bit, she extended her two hands, and started clapping them. "Looks i'mz a seal!" She started to giggle.

Finn chuckled a bit.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "This is going to be a longgg night."

Finn got out of his car, and opened Rachel's door, he then picked her up carried her into the house, following closely ans slowly behind Kurt, making sure no one was awake.

They quickly walked downstairs to their room, and closed the door.

Rachel extended her arms, and started to laugh again. "WEEEEEEEE I CAN FLY! LOOK FINN I'M A BIRD!" Finn sighed, and placed her on the bed.

"Shh, Rachel we need to be quiet remember?" He said as he pulled over to the side of the bed, and took off his jacket.

Kurt stood up from his seat. "I hear footsteps! someone's coming down here Finn! Quickly hide Rachel!" He said turning off the lights and hid behind a desk in the corner.

Finn started to panic. "Oh My God, okay Rachel? Rachel!" He said shaking her. "Let's play a game okay?" He said tugging the sheets from under her and pullling them over her body.

"A game? I love games! How do you play?" She said enthusiastically.

"Let's play the quiet game, we have to stay quiet, and the person who stays quiet the longest... gets to choose our next duet for Glee." He said frantically.

Rachel clapped her hands, and pulled down the sheets. "Let's play!" She layed down, Finn made sure the sheets were completely covering her.

The door slowly opened, and the lights were turned on, Finn turned around.

"Mom? Why are you up so late?" He said as he watched his mother coming down the stairs.

Carol smiled a bit, and folded her arms. "I can ask you the same thing."

"I just came home from the party." He said as he shurgged his shoulders.

Carol slowly nodded suspiciously. "It's 3:30am, Finn."

"Yeah sorry about that mom. I lost track of time, I guess." He said apologetically.

_Just then, Rachel started to giggle._

Carol leaned over, confused, and pointed to the bed. "Who is that?"

"It's Kurt." He said quickly.

Carol nodded. "Okay... then." Carol walked towards Finn. "Well be sure to get some rest, hunny. We'll talk in the morning." She kissed the top of his forehead, and began to walk upstairs.

He half smiled. "Thanks mom, you too."

Once Carol left, Kurt came from behind the desk, and leaned back against the wall. "Okay.. that was too close."

Finn plopped on the bed next to Rachel, and put both of his hands on the back of his head. "Yeah, I know."

Just then Rachel sprung up. "I WIN!" She said excited.

_This indeed, was going to be a longgg night._

* * *

Moments later.

Finn stood up from the bed. "Alright Rachel, your clothes reek of alcohol, so I need to find you something to wear." He reached over his dresser, and opened it. He looked through a bunch of old clothes, and placed a couple of his shirts onto the bed. He looked threw them, and picked out a t-shirt, and a pair of his old basketball shorts.

He handed Rachel the clothes. "Alright Rachel, you can change into these. There a bit big though, but the're clean."

She held the clothes close to her chest, and got up.

"You can go change in that bathroom over there? okay?" He said as he pointed towards the white bathroom across the room.

She nodded, and Finn helped her make her way to the bathroom, he slowly closed the door behind him.

_15 minutes later._

Kurt paced back and forth, and then threw his hands up in the air. "UGH! What's taking her so long? I have to use the freaking bathroom." He said as he marched up his way towards the bathroom.

Kurt knocked on the door vigorously. "Listen Princess! I need to use the bathroom, so you better get your little ass out of the bathroom in the next 2 seconds or someone is going to be waking up with a frog down their throat." He said as he continued to knock on the door.

Finn stood up, upset. "Kurt! Hey hey, take it easy." He said as he pulled Kurt away from the door.

"Finn I can't control my bladder. If she doesn't come out soon, I'm gonna get kidney stones!" He said as he tried to walk past Finn.

Finn took Kurt's shoulders. "Look, look I'll get her out." He walked towards the door, and knocked on it slightly.

"Rachel.. babe? Are you okay?" He said quietly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Now I see who's the man in that relationship."

_There was silence._

He looked back at Kurt, worriedly. "What if something happened? Like she slipped and fell or something?"

Kurt shrugged. "Go find out."

Finn nodded slowly, and turned the knob to open the door.

They opened the door, to find Rachel sitting on the side of the bathtup, still holding onto her clothes.

Both Finn and Kurt looked at eachother, puzzled.

Finn walked over, "Rachel? how come you didn't get dressed?" He said as he leaned down on his knees to face Rachel.

Rachel looked down. "I forgotz how-w to ga-get dressed-d."

Kurt eyes opened wide, and he waved one hand in the air signaling goodbye. "Your on your own on this one, pal." Kurt said as he closed the door behind him.

Finn sighed. "Alright, Rachel. Let's just make this quick." He layed down the clothes onto the floor, and told Rachel to put both her hands up.

He slowly removed her shirt, revealing her lacy pink and black bra, it didn't reveal too much clevage, but just for enough for Finn to wow in amazement for a few seconds. It took everything he had, not to grab them in his hands.

_Oh my God. Rachel is half naked. In my bathroom. She looks amazing. I want to touch her boobs so badly. I wonder if I can, it's not like she'll remember anything, right? WAIT. FINN. What are you saying? This is wrong. Wrong. Ugh, screw these teenage hormones. _

He quickly shook his head of his thoughts and grabbed his shirt, carefully putting it over Rachel.

He then told Rachel to stand up, and unzipped her skirt.

It was like Rachel was trying to kill him. Out of all nights, she chooses this night to torture Finn. She was wearing black and pink panties, (of course matching her bra) and it had a little star on the top. Finn chuckled a bit, _typical Rachel Berry._

He gulped. As much as he wanted to stare at what was right in front of his face, he knew that if he stared at her any longer, he was going to lose it right than and there. _Control yourself Hudson. You can do this. _He was saying to himself as he grabbed his basketball shorts, and placed them on Rachel.

He sighed, relieved, and grabbed Rachel's clothes and helped her up, he smiled when he saw her in his clothes.

"You know, you look kind of hot in my clothes, who knew that would be such a turn on." He said as pulled Rachel hand over his shoulder and opened the door.

Kurt was waiting impatiently outside, and pushed Finn and Rachel aside. "FINALLY!" He said as he locked the door behind him.

Finn laughed slightly and placed Rachel on the bed. He put her clothes alongside in a cabinet.

Rachel sat closely on the bed, as she watched Finn change into his night shirt, and pants.

At the moment, Finn didn't really care if she saw him in his boxers. C'mon she was drunk, it's not like she knows what's going on. He casually took off his shirt, and grabbed one of his night shirts from under the pillow.

_That's where Finn was wrong. _Rachel bit her lip at the sight of Finn's bare chest fully exposed. Rachel maybe drunk, but that doesn't mean she still doesn't have feeling, or emotions. And right now, she was feeling pretty damn turned on.

Finn released his pants, and slipped on a pair of night pants. Rachel looked in amazement, and smiled at the many thoughts of how she can seduce Finn. _Rachel Berry wanted him. She wants him now.  And as you all know, when Rachel's determined, she doesn't stop until she gets what she wants. _

Just as Finn sat on the side of the bed for a minute and started to threw his shirts on the floor, he felt two tiny arms wrapping his back reaching in for a warmly hug.

Finn smiled, and leaned his head touching Rachel's.

"It's nice to know, you still remember something." He briefly said.

Rachel began to wonder her hands to the front of his shirt. "Ohz yeah, what's t-that?"

"That i'm still your boyfriend, and your still my girlfriend." He said continued smiling.

"Mhm." She leaned in, and kissed him. And again. And again. After a couple of seconds, it turned to a full out makeout session.

Rachel leaned in closer, as she made her way to Finn's neck. Slowly biting onto his skin, as her hands traveled down under his shirt.

Finn sighed frustrated, and pulled back. "Rachel, we can't tonight."

Rachel pouted her lips. "C'mon-n babe, you know you wantsz to-o." She said as she tried to lean back in.

Finn pulled back. "No, Rachel, really we can't. Not when Kurt's in the bathroom."

Rachel looked at Finn with her usual puppy dog eyes, hoping Finn would give in. Well at least she remembered how to do that.

Finn smiled. "No."

"Pwease?" She said grabbing Finn's hands.

"Rachel, c'mon you don't want to do this. Do you really want our first time to be with you drunk, and Kurt just a couple of feet away, I mean I want our first time to be something we can both remember, I want it to be special." He smiled slightly.

_Rachel sat in frustration. That's it. She was going to have to pull out the big guns. _

Rachel sighed, and grabbed Finn's hands and placed them on her boobs. "You see-e this? T-This is all yours. It feels-s good under-r here." She said seductively rubbing Finn's hands over her chest.

Finn closed his eyes tight, gripping his body trying to do everything he can to resist what was happening.

_Oh My God._

_Rachel. _

_Body._

_Boobs._

_Screw this._

He pratically pounced on her like a mountain lion, when Rachel placed his hands down her back, grabbing her ass. He started to kiss her all over, Rachel smiled and moaned in satisfactory. She took off Finn's shirt in the process, and placed light kisses all over his chest while he kissed her neck. He took off her shirt and threw it on the floor. He admired her bra, and placed his hands over her boobs, grabbing them slightly. She started to grab his pants, signaling him to take them off. He did so, while Finn made his way back to Rachel mouth, placing his tongue on the bottom end of her lip, she opened her mouth, and he slid his tongue in. Rachel smiled threw this kiss, when she felt Finn's boxers. _Jackpot. _She thought. She rubbed the bulge over his boxers, clearly feeling how hard he was. Finn felt a bit embarrassed, but let out a brief moan as he felt Rachel slowly rubbing her hands over them. He continued to kiss her, as he made his hands onto Rachel back, and unclasped her bra. He gasped a bit, and slowly let the bra fall down.

_Oh my freaking God. I'm staring at Rachel Berry's boobs. _

She smiled shyly, and tried to cover them with the palm of her hands.

Finn shook his head a bit, and removed her hands. "Don't. Your beautiful, babe."

Rachel always complained about her boobs being too small. But he honestly thought thought they weren't as small as he expected them to be. They were actually quite nice. He liked the way his hands could just fit into them. He loved Rachel, just the way she was. Now if only he can tell her that, you know.. without being drunk and all.

Rachel smiled and layed back down on the bed, Finn leaned down on top of her and started to kiss her, both of them exploring eachother's mouth, and bodies. "..Finn" she kept saying in between their kisses. They were kissing each other in deep passion, just as a door opened.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Kurt shrieked.

Both Finn and Rachel pulled apart, Finn startled and jumped up, causing Rachel to flip over the bed.

"Dammit. KURT." He said as he pulled the sheets over Rachel, as she kneeled on the side of the bed.

Kurt shied his eyes with both of his hands and locked himself in the bathroom.

"I WAS IN THE BATHROOM FOR 10 MINUTES, AND YOU GUYS DECIDE TO MAKE A SEX TAPE?" He yelled from inside the bathroom.

Finn rubbed the back of his head ignoring Kurt, while grabbing whatever he threw on the floor. He passed Rachel her bra, and slipped back on his pants and shirt.

"YOU GUYS BETTER BE DRESSED WHEN I COME OUT!" He continued to scream.

Finn sighed. "Alright. Alright. Can you just be quiet, our parents are still sleeping, remember?" He said as he clasped Rachel's bra, and helped her put her shirt and shorts on.

Kurt opened the door slowly, still shielding his eyes with his hands, peeking threw one eye, and looking around the room. "Is it safe now?"

"Yes, it's safe." He said in a sarcastic tone.

Kurt opened his eyes, still tramatized of what he had just witnessed.

He was breathing heavily. "Now, beacause you of you I'm scarred for life." He said as he folded his arms making his way over to his bed.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Finn said.

Kurt glared at Rachel, and picked up a few clothes that were on his bed, purposely threwing them on the other bed, hitting Rachel's head.

"And keep your girlfriend's undergarments OFF my bed." He said as he used fabreeze to spray his bed. Shivering in disgust.

Finn ignored that comment, and decided to make his way to the bathroom to get himself cleaned up.

Kurt laid down on the bed, and decided to pick up a book to clear his mind of what just happened.

He went threw the first page of the book when he noticed Rachel was looking at him.. very intensely. Almost as if she was examining him.

Kurt grew annoyed, and sighed dropping his book. "What?"

Rachel continued to stare at him. "Yous lookz like Pinocchio." She said.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to tell you? I'm his twin brother." He said briefly.

Rachel's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Kurt nooded. "Yeah. And my roomate is Paul Bunyan." He said pointing his head towards the bathroom.

Rachel nodded as well. "Cool beans."

Kurt laughed at himself, at how much Rachel was gullable when she's drunk.

* * *

_5 minutes later... _and Kurt was this close to swinging Rachel across the room. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't think that Rachel actually talked MORE when she was drunk. Finn was still in the bathroom, and Kurt was about to blow up. All she kept talking about how much she wanted to eat the moon. She said it looked like cheese. Then she said she was hungry, and how bad she wanted to go to 7 eleven, and watch Titanic. _None of what she was talking about made sense. _Luckily, she moved onto a topic that interest Kurt, _Broadway._ She kept going on about how she's a big star, and even gave Kurt her acceptance speech when she nominated herself with an Emmy.

_"I'd like to thank all the little people..." _She then burped.

By this time, Kurt was already under the covers, hoping Rachel got the message he was 'asleep.'

_"And for those who said I couldn't make it.. SUCK IT!" _She started to laugh.

"Shoot me. Shoot me now. Put me out of my misery." He said under the covers.

"Hey, what's going on?" He said as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel over his shoulders.

Kurt popped up. "What the hell took you so long?"

"I took a shower. I smelled like beer, and.. chips." He said as he sniffed the shirt he just had on.

Just then Rachel put her hand over her mouth. And ran to the bathroom.

_Rachel started throw up chunks into the toilet. _

Kurt closed his eyes in disgust and covered his ears. "Gross! Rachel, that's where we sit!" He said as he turned away.

Finn leaned down to her, pulling back her hair while she practically threw up her guts inside the toilet seat.

He patted her back every now and then while she continued to vomit.

After about 20 minutes of pure vomiting, Rachel brushed her teeth, and changed her shirt.

She was practically sleep walking, when she made her way over to Finn's bed.

Slowly but surely, she began to close her eyes, as she laid down.

5 minutes later, and she was alseep. Finn smiled when he walked out of the bathroom after he cleaned up what was left. And pulled the covers over Rachel, he kissed her forehead, and sat down next to her.. tired.

He looked at the clock beside his bed, _4:27am._ He groaned, and laid down to face Rachel. She was sound asleep, he couldn't help but smile when he heard a light snore every now and then. He thought it was adorable.

"You reallly love her, don't you?" Kurt said from the other bed. He too was in bed, laying down as he watched Finn seemlessly smiling at Rachel.

"Yeah... I do." He whispered.

Even though Kurt still thought Finn was going to finally realize he and Kurt were meant to be together. He loved seeng Finn happy. And if Rachel made Finn happy, then, that he couldn't help but wish them the best.

"Good. Because you wouldn't pull up with all of this crap if you didn't love her." He smiled as he leaned the other way.

Finn laughed a bit. "Yeah but in the end, it's all worth it you know.. I mean just to see her smile, it makes me feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world." Finn thought back at what he said. "..even though that sounded really cheesy." He laughed again.

Kurt smiled.. "Yea-"

Just then without a word, Rachel sprung back up and ran to the bathroom.

Finn jumped from the bed, and walked to the bathroom, he held her hair back, as she kneeled down and started throwing up.

For some reason, Kurt couldn't help himself but smile._ If a guy is willing to help his girlfriend out in the middle of night, helping her while she grossly threw up, then he didn't know what love was_

He finally shut off his light, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**YAY! How'd you guys like it? What do you think is going to happen next? I think the next chapter will probably be the last chapter :( But It was great writing this story! I had so much fun hearing all your reviews and comments! Don't stop reviewing guys! So review, review! and comment and tell me what you thought! **

**I love you guys! Keep reviewing! I look at them all! :) Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm ****a horrible person I know! Sorry I kept everyone waiting for so long! I've been really busy with school, SAT's, friends, family, bleh bleh. But I finally have the last chapter up! I really hope you guys like it! Thanks for putting up with my craziness, ha. Anyways I'll shut up now, enjoy everyone!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Thank you.**

10:21am, _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._ The alarm clock started to ring, Rachel groaned as she put the pillow over her head and tried to shut the alarm clock off. She missed several times, until she grew annoyed and grabbed a basketball that was sitting on the side of the bed, and threw it at the alarm clock, knocking it down on the floor. She was stunned by the sudden fall, and turned around, now lying on her back.

She slowly opened her eyes, and closed them shut again at the sight of the bright window glazing over her head. _Somebody turn off the sun. _She thought as she turned around to her side. She opened her eyes once more, blinking a couple of times at what she seeing, making sure she wasn't in a dream. _Football jerseys? Finn's shoes? an Xbox console? _She opened her mouth in terror, as she tried to get up, she looked confused and shrieked in pain as she plopped back down on the bed, putting her hand over her head. _Oh dear God, why does my head hurt so much. _She started shaking her head, trying to figure out where she was.

She laid down on the side of the bed and reached her hand down under the bed, and started to look for anything that reminded her how she got here. _Socks? not mine. "10 ways on how to get into a girl's pants." Definitely Puck's. These tricks never worked anyway. _She smirked, and tossed the book. She reached her hand lower, and dug out what seemed to be a few paper clips, and old textbook, and..._ "Les Miserables?" HEY! This is mine. I wonder how this got under here. _She dropped it somewhere on the floor, when she noticed there was another bed. It took her entire body strength to move across the bed. She looked in suspicion, when she found was left on the night desk. _Broadway playbills? A set of car keys? an Vogue magazine? and a pair of light blue navy checkered pants that were folded to the side? _Rachel gasped and smiled when she realized who's room this was. _KURT! This is Kurt's room! Now I remember! he wore the exact same pants last Tuesday! _She looked around the room, suprised she didn't reconize it. _Wow, last time I've been here was over the summer. They redecorated and painted the entire room. Looks good. Oh.. wait. If this is Kurt's room.. then.. HOLY HELL I'M IN FINN'S BED! _

She stood up and sat there frozen. _What the hell happened last night? How did I end up in Finn's room? _She then looked down, and realized she wasn't even in her own clothes. _Why am I wearing Finn's clothes? OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT? _She started to hyperventilate in her head and tried to think of all the possible scenarios that could have happened last night.

_Did I run away from home? Was I drunk? Did I have sex? Did Kurt poison me while I was asleep? _She tried to calm down by doing some breathing exercises as she slowly laid her throbbing head back down. What she didn't come to realize was... Where was everyone? And most importantly where was Finn? Her head started to spin in circles, and she pulled the sheets over her head, the pain was started to take it's tole. She closed her eyes a bit, she was exhausted, and couldn't bear it. She wanted to stay awake, but her body was just too weak to even think.

_Upstairs, in the kitchen._

It wasn't like Finn to make breakfast. He really didn't know how to make any kind of food besides cereal, waffles, and grilled cheese sandwiches. And he normally skipped breakfast, because he would wake up around noon on weekends. But he figured he should do something nice this morning, he knew Rachel would probably end up waking up with like a tantrum or something, so he decided to make a kick ass breakfast. He couldn't do it alone though. He had no idea how to work a stove. He knew Rachel loved home made things, so he wanted this to be special. His mom went out on an early errand and said she wouldn't be back until about 4, and Burt was at work, as usual. So he practically begged Kurt out of skipping his 9am Yoga lesson to make some vegan food.

Kurt threw his hands up in the air. "NO FINN! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE 2 CUPS OF FLOUR! THIS IS 2.6!" He said waving the measuring cup in his face.

Finn yelled back. "WELL HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WE COULDN'T USE DECIMALS!"

Kurt looked at him with a 'are you serious?" face and continued to pour the flour back in the bowl, and turned his head the other way. "Ugh Finn, your impossible." He said as he re-measured the flour, and poured it back into the bowl. "Making biscuits is NOT this hard."

Finn grabbed the baking powder from the cabinet. "Says the guy who got an A in cooking class."

Kurt shaked his head. "Well maybe if you paid attention a little more you wouldn't have gotten a D." He said as he stirred the bowl.

Both Finn and Kurt were about an hour into cooking, and all they had done was a couple of blueberry muffins, and a few breakfast burritos. They still had to make the banana french toast, the biscuits, and Rachel's favorite protein shake. But already it seemed like they've been cooking for hours, so Finn decided to take a little break.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go check on Rachel." He wiped his shirt, and headed downstairs.

"Right, because we don't want Godzilla to wake up from her beauty sleep." He shouted.

Finn rolled his eyes at Kurt's comment as he continued to walk downstairs.

He slowly opened the door, making sure he didn't make a sound. He started to walk down, as he finally reached the floor and smiled when he saw Rachel was still sleeping. He decided to walk over carefully, when he tripped over something, and caused himself to fall flat on his butt, making a huge 'thump' sound as he hit the floor. He scratched his head, and let out a small grunt. _What the hell? _He looked around to see what he tripped over, and saw picked up over what seemed a pile of his old textbooks, a couple of socks, and "10 ways on how to get into a girl's pants?" _Better hide this from Rachel. _He thought as he put them back under his bed.

Finn stood up, brushing off his pants in the process, and as he brushed off some flour off the front of his pants, he noticed the covers slowing moving. He stood there still for a moment as Rachel moved around in her sleep and turned to her side, which was now facing Finn. She opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times and looked at the tall figure facing her. She laid there in confusion, trying to process what she was seeing. She leaned in a bit to get a closer look as Finn slightly smiled, she shook her head a bit, careful not to move it too much considering it still hurt.. alot.

"Hey..." Finn said as he half smiled, putting both his hands in his pockets.

Rachel had think blank look on her face, almost like the one Finn has in math class when the teacher asks him to solve a quadratic equation. She rubbed her eyes, and looked in confusion.

"Finn..?" She said in a croaked voice, trying to get up. She tries to force herself up, and squeals a bit in the pain now focusing on her forehead. "Oww" She said rubbing her hand against her forehead.

Finn walked towards the bed, and sits along the side. "Shh...baby don't get up." He said rubbing her forehead with his hand as well.

She slowly laid back down. "What are you doing here?" She said, then looked around and realized..._she wasn't in her room. _"What am I doing here?"

Finn chuckled a bit, "You...uh kind of slept over here last night."

Rachel looked up, mouth open, and sat back up. "What?" "But, how? my dads! oh my God, what-"

"Baby, it's fine. Look everything is taken care of. I called your dads' last night, don't worry." He placed his hand on her arms and laid her back down.

Rachel made a disgusting look on her face, and rubbed her temple using her index fingers. "Oww, I have the worst headache."

Finn laughed a bit, "Yeah... that would be the works of a hangover." He grabbed a water and an asprin from his bed side table. "Feels great right?"

Rachel glared at him, and sticked out her tongue. "What do you mean a hangover? I wasn't drunk." She said convinicingly.

Finn let out a sarcastic 'HA' as he gave her the aspirin and water. "Here take this, it's gonna make your head feel better."

Rachel took the aspirin, and gulped down the water.

She put the cup back on the bed side table as she returned to their conversation. "So...what do you mean I was _drunk?" _

Finn thought for a second. "Let's just put it this way, you spent half the night puking in the toilet, and gave Kurt nightmares to last him his entire life..." "...and therapy."

Rachel looked down, she didn't want to believe Finn, but she was more than sure she had a couple of drinks. How else would she end up like this? "Really? ...Wow, I'm so sorry Finn. I-I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me why, why Rachel. Why did you do it?" He said in his best interest not to yell at her.

"I don't know why Finn! I-I guess I just wanted to be cool for once in my life. I wanted to be something other than that Broadway freak who's crazy to be going out with the quarterback. I thought you were too good for me, I was afraid I was going to lose you! ...I thought maybe if I acted a bit more fun and spontaneous, you'd like me more."

Finn looked at her in disbelief. "What are you talking about Rachel? Listen, You need to stop thinking about what other people think about you, okay? about me, about US. Your _never_ going to lose me. _I promise. _I can't believe you'd even think that." He said as he folded his arms slightly angry.

Rachel swung up from beside him putting her hands on his shoulder. "Finn! I'm sorry. It's just... I know I'm not the prettiest or fun girl to be around all the time... I'm not a cherrio, I'm not popular-..."

"No your not a cheerio, your _Rachel. _And I think that's a hell lot better than the whole cheerio team put together. I love you, just the way you are. Don't try and be something your not, because last night, wasn't you."

Rachel sighed. "Yeah, I know your right, I didn't feel like myself at all." "But just the thought of a cherrio wanting to talk to _me, _and thought I, Rachel Berry was cool..." Rachel looked down. "It was all it took for me to swing on over to hellcats."

"Wait, what cherrio?" Finn said confused. "I thought you didn't make any friends?" He asked remembering what she said last night.

Rachel's eyes filled with disappointment. "Nothing, your not going to like the story." She said shaking her head.

Finn grew concerned. "Rachel. _Tell_. _Me_. What cherrio was with you last night."

She mummbled a few words.

"What?" He said.

"I said, Samantha Alvarez."

Finn's mind started to blaze as those words ran threw his head like a wildfire. "That BITCH. This was revenge for what I did to her 3 yrs ago. I can't believe she's not over it. UGH." He said as he stood up.

Rachel's eyes grew wider. "What happened?"

Finn clenched his fists as he breathed in deeply. "I broke up with her 3 yrs ago because she had this weird jealousy obsession, to the point where I couldn't even hug my mom." He sat back down on the bed.

"Wow, that's... odd." She said rubbing Finn's back with her hand.

"I know! Wait, did she force you to drink?"

Rachel shaked her head. "Sort of, not really. It was my choice, but she was very well convincing."

"What she say to you?"

Rachel explained to Finn what she could remember from the night before, including the whole 'pushed onto the ground' incident, the chugging contest, and... that's as far as memory lane goes.

Finn sighed in frustration. "It's too bad she's not a dude. I would have punched her."

"Finn, violence is never the solution." She said reassuringly.

"I know..." He rubbed his hand along her lap. "I just hate it when people make you upset, it makes me feel like i'm a jerk or something." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Finn, you are not a jerk. In fact, your the opposite. Your one of the sweetest guys I know. And I'm so grateful to have you apart of my life. I mean, you took care of me last night, you put up with my crazy berry moments, and you _still _stick by me. How can you possibly be a jerk for that?"

Finn smiled. "Your the best you know that?"

Rachel smiled and looked up. "Yeah, I know."

Finn leaned in, and kissed her. She kissed back, careful not to throw him off the bed as she leaned over a bit, tangled her fingertips along his hair.

Just then Kurt, walked downstairs with two plates, and shakes.

He rolled his eyes, and opened his mouth in disgust as he saw Finn and Rachel kissing.

"Oh please, let's not have a repeat of last night, shall we?" he said walking towards them.

Finn and Rachel pulled apart surprised, Rachel blushing.

Rachel looked on over to see what Kurt had brought them.

Rachel eyes lit up and smiled when she saw what Kurt was holding.

"Breakfast! Oh my Goodness! Thank you Kurt! And it's all vegan-style!" She squealed in excitement and clapped her hands.

Kurt looked up proud. "Why thank you, Rachel. But as much as I would like to take credit for all of this, even I though I did make most of it, while Finn here decided to make out while I was cooking. He did learn how to work a stove. So bravo." He said and handed them both their breakfast.

Rachel smiled at Finn. "Aww, baby thank you." She gave him a quick kiss, and turned to Kurt. "Thank you Kurt, I appreciate you taking me into your home under this conditions, and I do apologize for any actions last night on my behalf." She smiled, and kissed his cheek.

Kurt made a 'yuck' face, and wiped his cheek. "Ew. Don't mention it, please. ever."

Rachel giggled and sat back on the bed proceeding with eating her delicious breakfast.

Kurt sneaked a smile. "Well... my work here is done. Oh by the way Finn, your cleaning up." He said walking back upstairs.

Finn nodded as he bit into his burrito, but was confused when he saw Kurt was making his way upstairs. "Oh wait, dude don't you wanna eat with us?"

"Pass." He said and closed the door behind him.

A few minutes into eating, Rachel decided to speak up.

"I have no idea how you managed to take care of me last night." She said wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Finn chuckled. "It wasn't easy, but I kind of already knew what to do. I mean I've been there before. Being friends with Puck on his birthday bashes has it's advantages."

Rachel laughed a bit. "Yeah, but I have no idea how you of all people managed to stay innocent one, and I was the one getting drunk in the head." "I mean, I know you've been drunk before, heck, I still remember that time you came drunk to algebra."

Finn laughed at the thought. "Oh yeah, what's the square root of 100?"

"Fish?" She laughed. "But seriously, I don't know why or how you didn't cave in to all your friends, they were drinking plenty." She said remembering her thoughts.

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I kind of just figured drinking wasn't something I plan to look ahead and say it was something I was proud of. Hell, you get great kick ass stories out of it. But in the end, it's not worth it, I wanna make something of myself. I don't wanna end up like one of those guys who end up living their life as lima losers and end up working at a dead end job for the rest of their life."

Rachel sat their in silence, and finally smiled. "I am so proud of you Finn." She squeazed out a long hug from him. "I completely agree, and I promise no more drinking."

"Hey, now let's not get carried away..." He chuckled. "I don't plan on cutting back completely, just not enough to knock me out cold."

Rachel nodded. "I respect your choice. But unlike you, I take this as a lesson well learned. No more drinking for me, my Broadway stardom is much to important, just to throw it all away in a few beers." "Besides, it's very harmful to your singing voice, so I strongly urge you to call me when your consuming alcohol." She said reassuringly.

Finn nodded. "Of course Rachel."

They hugged once more, as Rachel decided to bring up a topic she's been thinking about since she had woken up.

"So...what _really _happened last night?" She said as she finished her shake and set it on the table.

Finn gulped a bit. "You don't want to know. Trust me."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to keep asking until you give in." "Tell me!" She said folding her arms.

Finn shaked his head, but managed to smirk. "Nope."

Rachel gasped in disapproval. "Finn Hudson. What was so bad last night, that you can't even tell me?"

"Rachel, relax. It was just..." Finn set his plate down.

"Finn! TELL. ME. TELL ME." She poked him repeatedly.

"Ow! Fine! Fine!" He rubbed his arms slowly.

Rachel sat there in anticipation, and tilted her head.

Finn took a deep breath. "So... you were pretty out of I guess. I mean I basically had to wrestle you for my car keys...speaking on which Mercedes says thanks."

"Huh? Thanks for what?"

Finn shrugged. "I have no idea. Ask her tomarrow. Anyways, back to the story. I knew you were drunk, and I couldn't bring you home. Your dads will probably shoot me or something. So I called Kurt, we brought you over. And that's pretty much it."

"And I'm supposed to believe I went straight to bed?"

"...Yes."

"Finn. Just tell me what happened."

Finn wasn't sure if he should tell Rachel what happened, what if she got freaked out or something? that he saw her practically naked and she had no clue? Oh crap.

"Do you _really _not remember anything?" He said making sure.

Rachel nodded, annoyed. "Yes. Finn. The last thing I remember was having this odd conversation with Mercedes. From then on, everything is a blur."

"Okay...so were uh...sort of...this close to...you know...doing it." He said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...you couldn't dress yourself...and well...I'm sorry Rachel but your really hot...and I have hormones...hormones I CAN'T control..."

Rachel gasped in shock. "Are you saying we had sex? and I don't even remember?"

"no! no! we were pretty close though...until Kurt came in...damn him." He said remembering last night.

Rachel just sat there, stunned. Not knowing what to say. "Did...did you see me? like...naked?" She said.

_Awkward. _

"Well, just the top part of you. I'm really sorry Rachel. But you were doing all kinds of seductive spells on me, I couldn't take it! And your hot... and, just sorry Rach. But I promise I won't see them again, not if you don't want me too. It's gonna be pretty hard to do that when we're making out...but whatever, i'm not going to push you to do anything you don't wanna do."

Rachel smiled a bit. "Thank you Finn. I appreciate your apology. It's not your fault, it's mine. Boys have needs, I get it."

"Really?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, at least now I don't have to worry about showing myself to you and feeling nervous."

Finn turned to her. "Wait, you'll let me see them again?"

Rachel nodded again slowly. "Within time, yes."

"...no pressure there." He said.

Rachel laughed. "So...were they a total dissapointment?" She said jokingly.

Finn laughed. "They were awesome."

Rachel giggled. "Thank you very much... now if I only I can remember if I saw you naked."

"You came close, too. You had me stripped down to my boxers."

Rachel gasped surpised. "Really? Now I really wish I can remember."

They both laughed. "I wish you can remember too, last night was just crazy."

"Well i'm in for a good laugh, now that I've eaten and my head isn't hurting as much. What else happened?" She asked curiously laying back down, and placing her legs on Finn's lap, snuggling his pillow.

Finn told the story, from what he can remember, he mentioned how Kurt almost caught them, her meaningless comments, and how much of a struggle she was to keep quiet.

When Finn finished telling the story, Rachel was in tears of how hard she was laughing.

"So..wait, KURT out of all people, almost caught us?" She barely catched her words as she was laughing.

Finn laughed as well. "Yeah, you should have seen the look on his face, I actually threw you off the bed by accident."

Rachel playfully hit him. "Hey! No wonder my back hurt this morning!"

"Sorry about that, Rach. But If anyone is going to see you naked, it's going to be me... even if Kurt is gay."

Rachel smiled sweetly. "You have to remind me to thank him again later, it must have been torture."

"Not completely. We had moments that were actually pretty funny."

"Like..."

"Kurt's chick scream when he saw us on the bed." He practically bursted out laughing. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

Rachel jumped in laughing. "Oh my gosh, your never going to let him live that one down."

"Yeah.. wait, what time is it?" He said looking for the clock.

He noticed his clock was missing from the table, he looked around and found it on the floor, smashed into a few peices. He looked over curiously confused, and picked up the smashed clock. "Uh.. Rachel... what happened to my clock?" He said looking at it.

Rachel looked at him, then at the clock, and gasped. "Oh... I don't know..." She said looking away in the opposite direction playing with her fingers.

Finn looked at her suspiciously, and smirked shaking his head. "You owe me a new alarm clock. Did you know this is the only thing that actually wakes me up in the morning."

"And me... You sleep like a bear." She said remembering that time she tried to wake up Finn, she practically had to pull him by the legs in order to get him out of bed.

Finn laughed. "Yeah, well it's.." He checked his phone. "It's almost noon. I should probably get you home. I promised your dad's I'd bring you back first thing in the morning."

Rachel sighed. "Or we can lay down here all day." She said dragging Finn along the sheets of the bed pulling him into a warm hug.

"You know I'd love to Rachel, but seriously your dad's trusted me with letting you sleepover yesterday, I don't wanna push it." He said getting out of Rachel's grip and putting his sweater on.

Rachel sighed. "Fine.. fine." She slowly got off his bed, and went through her bag to reach in for a shirt, and a pair of shorts.

Finn looked at her while he wondered what she was looking for. "You had extra clothes in your bag, and you didn't tell me?"

Rachel nodded casually. "Of course. I usually carry an extra pair of clothes with me, just in case some of your neanderthal friends decide to slushie me outside of school." She walked over to the bathroom, and shut the door.

As she quickly changed, he decided to quickly organize the room, he wanted to dispose or anything that could lead to evidence from last night.

"Ready to go?" She said as she tied her hair to a side pony tail.

"Yep. Let's go." He said, and grabbed her hand on the way out.

* * *

_Next day at school._

It was Monday, and Rachel arrived to school at the sounds of kids whispering, and gossping about Brittany's party. It was almost as if everything was in slow motion, like one of those movies. Everyone laughed, and others cried at Saturday's rememberance. But as Rachel walked down the halls, she heard one thing in common that was said in just about every student that attended Brittany's party: _Hottest. Party. Of. The. Year._ She walked through the halls, and of course people where whispeing about her too.

_"I heard Rachel was drunk."_

She heard as she walked past her locker, she didn't care if people talked about her anymore, yes it bothered her, but she's come to realize she can't stop them. People can say what they want. Yes she was drunk. Did she care if people know? _Nope._

It was then Sam walked by her, stopping at her locker an evil grin on her face as she looked towards Rachel. She could see the smirk building on Sam's face, her usual cheerio robots not falling too far behind. Rachel stared at her with glared eyes, and wanted to approach her. She knew that she needed to say something, she didn't want to be her little puppet that she can just minipulate, queen bitch needed to be told off once and for all. She knew she was going to be humiliated, popular cheerio arguing alongside glee loser, was practically setting yourself in a death trap. She needed to be brave. She needed to do this. She walked towards her, bravely as she straightened her posture, and was going to open her mouth when...

"Hey baby." Finn said, as he caught her off guard and pulled her by waist. He pulled her in for a hug, and she smiled and turned around to kiss him. A long... kiss.

"Horny freaks, I'd rather not see my breakfast again. " Ms. Sylvester said as she pulled Finn apart from Rachel.

They both laughed a bit, and that's when Rachel saw Sam starring at her in a jealous rage. Rachel looked at her and smiled proudly, she knew Sam is out to ruin her, along with every kid at that school. But for now, she was happy. She didn't have to tell Sam off, she figured the makeout sessions afterschool, will her going to some kind looney hut. She was just glad Finn was_ Rachel's. _And nobody else's. Rachel smiled at Finn, and he grabbed her hand, leading them into the chior room.

Mercedes looked over at Rachel, and smiled. Rachel smiled back, and waved hello. Kurt was working with Mr. Schue working on the melody arrangements for his next song, and everyone else was busy off doing their own things, laughing, and dancing. Finn and Rachel stepped in hand in hand, when Brittany approached them.

"Hey guys." She said sweetly.

"Hey, Brit." Both Finn and Rachel said in unison.

"So, what did you guys think of the party?"

Both Finn and Rachel looked at eachother, and smiled. "It was awesome." They both said.

They both sat down in their usual seats, as Mr. Shue began the class.

**THE END.**

* * *

**That's it! I first just wanted to say, THANK YOU! :D for everyone who's been reading my story! It truly made my first writing experience, so inspiring! So thank you! I wanted to thank my reviewers, without you guys, I'd wouldn't have continued this story, so a big thank you to you guys! I honestly love you guys so much for reading and reviewing this story! I'm glad people liked it! It was such a pleasure to write! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! :D **

**(P.S Sorry if there is some writing errors in this story, i'm lazy to fix them, LOL.)**

**Stay tuned in for more future stories! I love hearing your suggestions! **

**Bye everyone! and don't forget to review! :D**

**GLEEEEEE! **


End file.
